HVAC units and systems typically include cooling/heating coils and discharge fans. The discharge fans may be configured to drive airflow through the cooling/heating coils to control a space temperature, for example in a building, by modulating the airflow. The discharge fans and/or the cooling/heating coils can be controlled to regulate a volume and/or a temperature of the airflow.